You Two Argue Like
by Poseida Lunar
Summary: Libraries were suppose to be peaceful and quiet... Or at least that was what Hermione always thought and said. But with Harry and Malfoy's fights, it ain't happening. HPDM slash.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter universe. All recognizable characters, setting, props and etc goes to the great Lady Rowling.

Got bored yesterday. Drabble. :P

* * *

_In a library, _Hermione Granger thought as her muscles relaxed with a sigh, _there are books, there are couches. And of course, the proper atmosphere for an avid reader to do what she likes to do; read in peace, quiet and harmony-_

"Take that back!"

Her current favorite book, Hogwarts, a History: the Limited And Very Special 222th Edition fell out of her grasp with a heavy _thud_ on the carpeted floor. Her whole expression shifted from delight to shock, then in no time changed to irritation. Rage came shooting through her veins as she viewed the ridiculous scenario that set not ten meters away from her left.

Malfoy laid on the ground, his bottom lips trembled with mockery. People around them backed off a step as Harry continued to glare. "Oh Potter, I apologize for my hurtful words with great sincere. You see, I have come to realize that my unconsidered remark will remain in no harm to your late parents. Since they are already _dead _and therefore inconsequential."

_Merlin,_ she thought as she rolled her eyes before going back to her book.

"Do you think using 'big' words are funny?!" Harry said with a snarl.

Hermione looked around the library twice, finding no Madam Pince's shadow. _Bathroom break?_

"Actually, they are not meant to be a source of comic relief, merely a contribute to a suppose-to-be intelligent argument, but I can see it's not happening here. Pardon my elegant form of speech Potter, I am sorry you don't understand the complexity of the English Language, just like you don't understand anything else."

She scoffed silently, but paid no heed. _Leave them alone, they'll figure things out by themselves. And as if I want to get my hands dirty for their silly little fights. Now where was I? Oh yes, the fourth goblin invasion on page four hundred and seven, line twenty-two, word-_

Then Malfoy screamed. Loudly.

Her book fell out of her grip again and she hissed, ready to strangle some necks. "Be quiet!" she shouted. "Some people are trying to read!"

And did they react to her? No, not at all. Harry glared at his grey-eyed rival, who smirked back with his signature family smirk. Hermione inwardly groaned, slumped back into the soft couch and once again chose to ignore. Where was Madam Pince anyway?

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking git, no one wants your fucked-up opinions-"

"Then maybe you should have watch where you're going. Merlin knows if you'd cheated on games-"

"Me? You call me a cheater!"

"SHUT UP!"

"This isn't your problem 'Mione."

"Oh, Mudblood is stand up for Scarhead. I heard she's terrible in bed, Potter. Wonder how you feel about that, or maybe you're just as bad as she is-"

"Alright, that's it, that's it," she said, couldn't take the noise anymore. "This is a library-" "So I see," Malfoy drawled. "-I want to read in peace, Harry-" "The fucking slimy git started it, and he called you a 'Mudblood-" "I DON'T CARE!" "But Hermione- "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU TWO ARGUE LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!!!"

To her surprise, they both stared at her with fright, then slowly backed off. Harry looked slightly pale, and Malfoy was even whiter than usual.

"What."

"Well um-"

"I-"

"We've got to go."

And they ran off.

"Hmp," she said, opened her book and sat back down, not caring anymore. Now where was Madam Pince anyway?

* * *

Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak closer to himself as he tip-toed as quiet as he could down the dungeon. Twice he had to turn around for the fear of Ms. Norris following him; the cat had gotten sneakier and sneakier as each year passed by. Why, a fortnight ago, he had nearly gotten himself caught.

This time, however, he made it to the door without any trouble.

"Thyme," he whispered the password to the portrait of the Arabian Cobra, who hissed "hello" to him and let him in. "Thanks."

The portrait swung close and he dropped the Invisibility Cloak off, accepting a merciless embrace that crushed the air out of his lung. A pair of lips cover his own, sucking and nibbling with hunger. Two hands gripped at him night robe. He returned every action back, feeling a stir in his groin and his erection growing as it rubbed against the other.

"Draco," he moaned the name. His husband moaned back, a moan without words. They moved quickly towards Draco's bed, where Harry suddenly found himself being pushed down as the Malfoy pulled his trousers down and attacked his swollen cock. Harry screamed and arched up, pushing himself further into that warm mouth.

"You're in rush," he said in a faint voice as his whole body began to turn red. The blond hummed in response and he cried with pleasure. Draco always did that the best. And here, it was the humming again... His cock throbbed, as if begging to be released as a tongue slurped it all over. Two skillful hands started stroking it, and... and... the mouth! Yes, that mouth!

A second later when Draco engulfed him again, Harry came, screaming.

"Well, Hello," came the purr.

"I thought giving someone head before saying hello goes against the code of Malfoy," he said.

Draco only grinned. "So how did Granger take it?"

"Take what?"

"You know, about us. She was pretty angry this morning in the library."

"Oh, I don't think she knows, actually." Harry frowned. "But that was scary. How did she know that we're married. _Nobody_ knows."

"Meh." Draco held up his hand in the light to admire the glistening green sapphire that the shiny silver band wrapped around. "Who care? It's about us."


End file.
